


Jealousy Misplaced

by thedovenest



Category: Emma Approved, Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedovenest/pseuds/thedovenest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma meets Alex's new girlfriend, Caroline, at a party. Emma doesn't like Caroline immediately, but only because she's jealous. Of Caroline's fabulous hair of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Misplaced

They first meet at a party. Isabella had flown out to see John, and so Emma decided to tag along, it’s not like there was anything happening at home over the weekend anyway. After she dealt with her father’s fears of both his girls on a plane and heading so very far away from home, she packed a bag and thought of all the fun she would have with Alex while Isabella and John did whatever it was they were doing.

But the plan went awry almost as soon as the plane landed. Only John was there to meet them, with excuses on Alex’s behalf. A big assignment. Lots to do. He’d be around later to catch up. Emma just smiled and nodded. Of course he would. But a colony of butterflies took up residence in her stomach. Something was different.

That night, John takes them to a party. If Emma spends longer than normal getting ready, Isabella pretends not to notice. The music is blaring and things are starting to get messy by the time they arrive. John leads them through the crowd, and Emma spots that familiar dark head at the back of the room, talking to friends, beer in hand. She vaguely recognises one of the other men as Gigi’s big brother, but the only one she really notices is Alex. She turns up her smile to full beam as Alex spots her and waves. He drops an arm around her shoulder in a friendly squeeze, but before he can greet her further, the arm drops away and he half-turns, grabbing the waist of the glamorous girl who just arrived from the opposite direction.

"Sweetheart, this is Emma, Isabella’s little sister. Emma, this stunning creature is my amazing girlfriend Caroline," his voice is only slightly slurred as Caroline rolls her eyes at his drunken effusiveness, and he waves his bottle in the direction of his friends. "And this is Caro’s brother Bing, and Darcy you already know, of course."

Her smile stays fixed, but no longer quite reaches her eyes, as she engages in small talk with Alex’s friends. Well, as much as she can. Bing is well in his cups and grinning like a fool, rambling pleasantly. Despite their prior acquaintance, and Emma’s friendship with Gigi, Darcy is his usual reserved self, and the conversation falters. She gives up and excuses herself and Isabella, going in search of a drink. As soon as they are out of earshot, it starts.

"Oh my god Izz, where did he find her?" She questions, before launching into a list of everything that makes Caroline Lee wrong for Alex Knightley. Isabella listens patiently before interrupting.

"I thought she seemed nice. What is there not to like?"

"…did you see her hair? It is against the laws of nature for it to be that good. It’s not fair!"

"So you are jealous? Of her hair?" Isabella stares at her sister questioningly. It takes Emma a moment or two to answer.

"Fine. Yes. I’m jealous of Caroline. Happy now?"

Isabella grins at her as John joins them, two beers in hand, the sparkle in his eye evidence he’d overheard at least the last statement.

"Why would you be jealous of Caro, young Emma?" John manages a straight face as he asks. Emma just rolls her eyes at him.

"You are terrible at eavesdropping, you know that? We were just saying how fabulous her hair is."

Isabella stifles a giggle as she winks at John. “Yes. Emma is jealous of Caroline’s hair.” John just grins wider and nods.

"Of course. This beer is for Alex, are you two coming to be sociable again?"


End file.
